


the one where melto learns about esports

by horsetrackhiggs



Series: slightly different blue and yellow passion [1]
Category: Super Sentai Series, 騎士竜戦隊リュウソウジャー | Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger, 魔進戦隊キラメイジャー | Mashin Sentai Kiramager
Genre: Gen, im just so obsessed with them being paired off together truly, the others are there im just not tagging them all lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29790825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horsetrackhiggs/pseuds/horsetrackhiggs
Summary: Tametomo and Melto meet, meaning he has to explain to some old dinosaur dude what esports are.
Relationships: Imizu Tametomo & Melto (Ryusoulger)
Series: slightly different blue and yellow passion [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189745
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	the one where melto learns about esports

**Author's Note:**

> literally i am so obsessed with them being paired off in ryusoulger vs kiramager and my friend tj and i couldnt decide if it was funnier for melto to know about esports or not<3

Tametomo’s not sure if he could imagine a worse situation. 

Sure, he’s more than used to people not knowing who the hell he is, but the idea of having to explain not only what esports are but also just the entire concept of video games to some weird dinosaur guy who has over a 100 years of life on him feels more devastating than just having to accept that someone doesn’t give a shit about the gaming sphere.

But at least this one-- Melto, he’s called --doesn’t seem to have the slightest idea who any of them are, so at least it’s not just Tametomo getting singled out like usual. There seemed to be some level of recognition from the rest of his team. Their youngest seemed excited and shook Sena’s hand in a way that made Tametomo’s own ache in sympathy. His brother seemed to know Shiguru. At least, based on the way he was hovering (Or maybe it was just a gay thing? Shiguru has an effect on men, that’s for certain). The rest didn’t seem to have a clue, much like Melto, but they were friendly enough.

(Canalo was one of their members, he got that name down due to how many times they all sighed his name fondly when he immediately started hitting on Sayo and also Takamichi? Tametomo was doing his best to block whatever that commotion was.)

It’s not like Tametomo was shy or anything like that, it was just embarrassing to have to explain and he didn’t particularly always get the most positive of responses, so he couldn't help feeling a bit queasy. 

“I’m a pro gamer.” Tametomo starts, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. “Esports champ, master strategist. Impressive lineup, I know.”

He forces out a laugh as Melto tilts his head, thoughtful hum as he started at Tametomo much more intensely than he was comfortable with really.

“Gamer…” Melto mumbles after a moment. “Ah, as in video games?”

“Uh, yeah. That.”

“Towa is extremely into those. I am well aware of the concept.” He sounds almost smug. “However, I am also aware of what sports are...does this mean you exclusively take part in competitions where you are playing sports based video games?”

Well...that was unexpected. No one’s really ever asked him to explain before-- at least, not with genuine curiosity.

“Esports doesn’t mean sports games. It can, but really it’s called that because it’s competitive and people watch, if that makes sense. I usually do FPS but-- oh, that stands for first person shooter, by the way --but when I stream I do all sorts.” 

When did Melto pull out a notebook? Was he seriously writing this down?

Tametomo can feel an itch in his throat of wanting to keep talking but he waits, foot tapping rapidly on the ground to release some energy.

“Streaming...with games and not rivers-- Ah! Towa likes that as well, sometimes he’ll ask us to watch with him. The chat is a bit too distracting for me so I hardly ever partake, but Koh and Asuna like to sit with him so I’m sure it’s enjoyable.” Melto doesn’t look up from his notebook as he speaks. (seriously, what the fuck could he be writing even?) 

“What games? I mean-- what do you stream? Do you have a preference between streaming or competing? What got you into-- Oh, I’m sorry. I’ve been told that sometimes I get a bit too excited and it’s...annoying.” His face is heating up, and Tametomo can see the way the pencil is starting to shake in his hand.

“Oh don’t worry about it. I don’t mind. Uhm, all the questions I mean. I like being able to talk about it all.” He gives Melto a small smile and gets one in return. 

“Streaming is usually a more casual thing for me. Sometimes it’s games like Stardew-- farming. Games where you farm. Or, or like online multiplayer role playing ones. I really like doing longer story based games, they’re some of my favorites but I’m not the most exciting person to watch with those, can’t focus well enough so I don’t do it often unless they’re like shorter ones. Like Gone Home! Man, that was one of my favorites ones to play, if you ever have a chance you should try it out. I think that it’s really cool, like how as a not straight player you get a totally different experience with the intended horror and a type of relief that straight people will never experience. And it’s like--”

Jesus. Take a fucking breath, Tametomo.

“Sorry,” He laughs sheepishly as Melto continues to fervently write every word down. “I also get a little overexcited. As I’m sure you can tell.”

“That’s fine. Passion is one of the most endearing qualities one can have.” He makes a face as if he were judging his own wording but quickly focuses back on Tametomo with a goofy smile.

“If I weren’t...so easily overwhelmed, I would love to attend one of your streams, or even one of your competitions to cheer you on.” Melto says tentatively, not quite meeting Tametomo’s eyes.

“Oh uh, thanks. The thoughts are nice and all, I appreciate it.” He pauses for a moment, crossing his arms over his chest and shifting his weight in a way that made it seem like he was trying a bit too hard to look cool. “I mean, you could always just come over and watch, so you don’t have to deal with all the other variables. Not like, while I’m streaming, obviously, unless that’s what you want. But to just hang out. You can watch me play or we could play together...or something.”

Melto’s silence didn’t help Tametomo’s sudden nerves, but before he could even attempt to figure out why they just manifested like that Melto was beaming at him with a glint in his eye.

“I’d love that!” Melto finally responded, putting his pen back to paper. “Now, what were you saying about the fear and relief that only gay players can experience? I would be one myself, so I’m extremely interested in what you mean.”

Tametomo threw an arm around Melto’s shoulders, who made a small displeased noise at his new inability to take notes.

“Why don’t I just show you, alright?”

Melto could only nod eagerly before waving his group of friends off who were all giving him supportive thumbs up for his successful interaction with someone new in horror.

**Author's Note:**

> if you arent tj and you are reading this hiiiii i hope you enjoyed<3
> 
> im dumbassology on tumblr/twitter


End file.
